Dancing In The Dark
by sevenateninetoo
Summary: Stripper named Tegan finds herself in a weird situation. Tegan and Sara. Quincest.
1. Chapter 1

Tegan's P.O.V.

The club is crowded tonight. I stare at middle-aged men everywhere, illuminated only by the faint, red and dark purple stage lights. I'm excited to perform tonight with my new outfit and dance. "Tegan, you're up next!" Tony lets me know and I make my way to my dressing room to check my appearance in the mirror. My dark brown hair that stops a few inches before it hits my shoulders, my labret piercing under my pink lips plus my black and red lace costume give me a look that could seduce anyone. I'm not conceited, I just have worked hard to get this job and look good.

I hear Emy's dance number come to an end and I make sure my heels are securely strapped to my feet. She gathers her tips and walks past me. „Good luck, Tee." She says and I smile. „Thanks, good show tonight!" Tony whispers me it's my turn as he puts on Eels' „Fresh blood". I start walking towards the pole slowly, avoiding perverted eyes that are hungrily staring at my body. I grind and twirl, giving all I have in me to make this the best performance ever. After couple of extreme and athletic movements, I lower down the pole, my back against it, spreading my legs. While the crowd is distracted by what's between them, I look around. It's dark but I spot our habitues, at least 30 new faces and… A female? I've never seen any girls besides dancers around here. I have to look twice because her short brown hair made her blend in with men. A lesbian? A friend of some guy? Stop, Tegan, it's none of your business. She is staring back at me intensely and I remember I came here to work, not to see who is desperate enough to visit this place. I finish my number, get my kind tips, wink and smile at our regular customers and get off the stage.

I open the door to find Emy, my only friend, sitting on the small couch, doing her nails. „Hi, how did it go?" she asks me as I sit down and take an envelope from my purse. I hold up the thick stack of money and smile. She laughs. „How's Susan?" I ask her about her daughter. Emy smiles wide, she always does when she talks about her family. „She's good. Matthew explained her yesterday that daddy is a cop and mommy is a dancer. She's only 3,5 so she probably hopes I do ballet." We both giggle. I constantly admire her husband's tolerance towards her job. They are the prototype of a perfect family. So unlike my own; divorced parents, no siblings, still single at 21. „How about you, found any cute guys?" I grimace. „Uhh, well, no. It's okay, I'm so young and I want to focus on dancing and just enjoying life…" Emy nods. „Tegan, be honest, you can trust me. I've known you for some time now and you're not fooling anyone." I know I can trust Emy, she's all I have in this town. However, for some reason I didn't even think about telling her the truth. I can't be intimate with men nor can I connect with them emotionally. I don't even date. I just am. Alone. Reading, watching movies or learning new skills. I don't have time to think about relationships, I work hard almost every night to get big tips and save up for the future, in case something happens with my job or my health. And my car, that old thing is as good as dead, I really need to get a new one. „Something you want to tell me? Do you need money? Advice? Shoulder to cry on?" Emy brings me back from my thoughts. I shake my head. „No, I'm fine, I just like being alone." I say honestly. „Alright then," She stands and pulls me up with her. „Let's go make more money!" We laugh and walk to the hall.

Emy and I split up to find rich, but lonely men, willing to give us all just for five minutes. Sometimes we even get expensive gifts, jewelry and gift cards. And flowers. I love getting flowers more than diamond necklaces. A few guys who visit the club have fallen in love with me and keep sending gifts to my room. I'm pretty sure that it's not allowed in most clubs, but it's rather a small town so Tony and his father, who owns the place, trust local people. Strip club as a family business, why not. A job is a job. „Excuse me, miss?" I hear somebody say behind me and turn around. „Yes?" A short and thick, middle-aged man holds up 50 bucks and smirks. „Let me see your pussy and I'll make it 100." Probably a tourist, I think and explain to him that we have strict rules in our club and we can only expose our breasts, and only during stage dances. He steps closer, not believing me. „Bitch," I've never been in such situation before, people here have always been perverted, but still nice and understanding. „You want more money? That can be arranged. Name your price, you fucking golddigging slut." I take a step back and look around for any security guards, but nobody seems to be near, not even Tony. „Sir, I don't want anything, I'm just saying how it is." He doesn't buy it and reaches his hand out to grab my wrist. Before I can jerk away, his hand is being slapped away by a thin and very pale hand, much like my own. „The lady said no." I hear my savior say sternly and look up. There she is, the same girl I spotted while performing. She looks at the man and he doesn't say a word, only swallows loudly and walks away quickly. She turns her face to me and I jump slightly. She is stunning. Her brown eyes are piercing, her hair seems so soft and her lips and nose resemble mine. „Thank you." I say and smile shyly. She returns a small grin. „Are you alright?" I nod and think if I should walk away or stay and start an awkward conversation. „So, uh, can I get you anything?" I ask and she's about to answer when Emy runs up to me. „Tegan, I got orders for two dancers, are you coming?" I look back at the girl. „Good luck." She winks and smiles. „Thanks." I mumble and walk away with Emy. „Who was that?" she asks me quietly. „No idea…" I say and look back over my shoulder. She's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan's P.O.V.

I don't want to leave my warm and soft bed tonight. I snuggle my face in the sheets and sigh. I love my job, I do, but sometimes my bed has it's own gravity-zone. It's around nine pm, I should really get up, shower and get dressed. I raise from the comfortable bed and groan, feeling cold air hit my skin. While driving to work through the city centre, I admire all the Christmas lights shining. It's only November, but Santa is already dancing around with his reindeers on the roof of the mall. I take a right turn and see my club, showing off with pink lights. I park next to Emy's car and rush to my room to change. My outfit for tonight's show is a little more modest, it's a simple black and white, polka-dotted bikini set. I change and straighten my hair. Just when I finish doing my make up, Emy walks in and greets me cheerfully. We chat and giggle and watch each other's performances. Even though we work at a strip club, all girls here are like innocent, kinda nerdy schoolgirls; friendly and supportive. After I get off the stage, Tony hands me a big bouquet of red roses. "Somebody left these on my desk. Got a new suitor?" I laugh and gently take the bundle from him. "Not that I know of." I set the flowers down on the table in my room and read the card. All it says is: "To Tegan. –S." in a fancy handwriting. Who is S. ? I wrap a wet paper towel around the end of roses to keep them fresh and go back to the hall for private dances. I walk and look around until something cold grazes my arm slightly.

I turn to my right and see her again. "Good evening." She smiles politely and I blush hard. She's so different from other girls I know. "Hi." I reply back. "I'd very much like to buy a dance from you. In private." My heart starts beating fast, I've never danced to a woman before. "Sure, follow me." I lead her to one of the private rooms and tell her to take a seat. I turn around and select a song nervously. Why am I nervous? I'm not sure. Maybe it's because she's a female, she has same body parts with me. Men obviously don't and admire everything that is pointed at their face, no matter if it's with cellulite or not. Or maybe I'm nervous because she's extremely attractive. I choose the track called "Bad things" and turn to face her. As I lower myself on her lap and place my hands on the chair, she stares at my thighs and licks her lips. Just the mere sight of it sends a kick to my core and my moves become more sexual than usually when I dance. I want to astonish her and show her I'm enjoying this, enjoying pleasing her and her company. In my head, I'm begging her to touch me, but she seems to know the rules of the club. After bending over for her, I face her and hover over her once again. I let my hips down on her legs, now sitting on her lap and place my hands on her shoulders. She flinches and looks at me queerly. "It's okay," I assure her "You can touch." She holds onto my hips as I grind and whip my hair, exposing my neck. I hear her let out a small whimper and smile at her. The song ends and I get off her. She stands up slowly and pulls out her wallet from the backpocket of her tight, black jeans. "How much do I owe you?" I should tell her the price but it still seems so rude since I enjoyed performing so much. "It's on the house." I tell her. She shakes her head. "No, I insist." I tilt my head to the side and think about it for a second. "You can pay me back by telling me your name." It's a horrible cliché, but I'm curious. "Sara." She says simply and I nod. "Thank you. Visit us again." Sara smiles and slowly reaches out for my hand. She lifts it to her face and places a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. "Nice meeting you, Tegan." Before I can recuperate, she's out of the door.

I give five more lapdances, while my thoughts are occupied with the most intriguing woman I've ever met. I sit down on the couch in my dressing room and think things over. Where did she come from and why was I okay with her touching me? Why had I insisted it? I let out a small sigh and start packing up my things. After I've put the envelope full of tips into my purse, I change back into my clothes and look around the room to check if I missed something. Roses. I pick up the note again and my question about who S. might be is answered.

* * *

I groan and reach out for my phone, cursing myself for picking out the most annoying alarm. "Ssshuup alreddy…" I whine and hit the snooze button. I wish I could do the same. Just one more hour. But no, I have to work tonight, tomorrow is Sunday. I can sleep then since I don't work until Wednesday next week. I think I deserve a few days off. I take a quick shower, excited for many reasons. Maybe I'll get big gratuity tonight, maybe I'll improve some of my moves, maybe I'll see Sara again. Who knows? I remember that the last time I got so excited was during that one Christmas when my parents were still together. I got a Pee-Wee Herman doll from Santa and puked all over it during the same night. Before leaving my apartment, I look back at the roses, now in the vase on my nightstand and smile widely.

* * *

"Hey, Tony!" I say happily, rushing past him towards my room. "Tegan, hey, wait a minute." I turn around. "Hm?" He steps closer and lowers his voice. "I was thinking, maybe you'd, I mean, what if we…Um…Would you like to go out with me? On a date?" He looks down shyly and I have to be as commiserative as I can. Tony is a very nice guy and a good mate, but I just can't see how I could be with him. "Oh, Tony. I really appreciate it, I do, but I'm not looking for anything right now. I'm sorry." I put my hand on his shoulder and he gives me a weak smile. "Alright, it's okay," He nods. "I'm fine, I respect your decision, Tee." I give him a quick hug. "Thank you. You're really nice." I hide in my room, feeling sorry for him. I hope I don't look snobby. I have every right to say "No" but why did I say that? What is wrong with him? Nothing. Is there something wrong with me that I can't bring myself to fall in love with a nice man? I shake my head, trying not to force myself to like anything I don't want. I look at my desk and notice a black satin box with a red ribbon around it. I pull it off and open the lid. I gasp and stare at the diamond necklace with a red charm that looks like a drop of blood. It's absolutely gorgeous. And expensive. I've gotten diamonds before, but never so pricy. On the other side of the lid, there's a note. "Meet me tonight after your shift. –S."


	3. Chapter 3

Tegan's P.O.V.

"What's your rush?" Emy laughs as I pack up quickly. I giggle. "I have a date…I think." She hugs me and claps her hands. "I knew it! The roses, you being absentminded…Who is the lucky guy?" I hide the now empty jewelry box in my purse before she can notice it and ignore the question. "Oh, come on." She begs. I laugh and shake my head. "I'll tell you soon. Besides, I'm not even sure if it's a date."

I fold my performing outfit and put it in the bag, thinking about Sara and where the hell was I supposed to meet her. "Tee, he sent you flowers, of course it's a date!" I smile at this and turn off the light. "Well, I'm going to go now." I say as I lock the door. Emy nods. "Good luck, girl!"

I step into the night and look around.

There she is, standing across me, dressed only in black. Her peacoat is opened and I can see her pale chest above her silky button-down shirt. I bite my bottom lip and cross the street. "Evening." She says and I nod. "Hi…" Sara smiles and looks me up and down. Is she checking me out? "What are we going to do?" I ask her.

"I was thinking about taking you to the theatre to see "Tartuffe ou L'Imposteur". Hence the necklace. Suits your dress." She points to diamonds around my neck. "But if you desire to do something else, we can do whatever you'd like." I blush. "No, I like Molière, I'd like to see the play." We both smile shyly and she hooks her arm around mine gently. "Do you mind?" I shake my head. "Not at all."

We start walking to the theatre, it's quite near the club. "Thank you so much for the necklace, but I can't keep it." I start, unsure if I should. "Why not?" She asks. I sigh and tighten my grip on her biceps. "It's too expensive and I don't understand why you would waste your money on me, I don't deserve-" She stops walking and turns to me. "Tegan…" I look into her beautiful eyes, getting lost again. "Money comes and goes. You deserve the best." I can't stop blushing and the corner of my mouth twitches. I give her a small smile. "Thank you." She nods.

As we walk, we talk about our lives. She's only two years older than me and already the CEO of a famous company. She is very intelligent and reads a lot, we even like same books.

I can't believe someone like her, someone so smart and rich would want to go out with me, a stripper. Maybe she thinks I'm a prostitute? I have heard stories of rich businessmen buying sex from strippers they find attractive. They shower girls over with expensive gifts and take them out on dates but they don't fall in love with them. I start to worry and keep my head down.

"We're here," Sara says and pulls the door open for me. "Are you alright?" She asks and I look at her. She looks anything but innocent, she looks strong and confident, like she has everything in her life planned out. I nod and step into the building.

Please don't use me.

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

As the lights go out, I look at the amazing woman seated next to me.

I've never seen such beauty before. I steal even more glances during the act, it's alright because I've seen it before, I can remember it by heart.

I admire her inviting plump lips that curl into a smile during humorous parts, her soft hand calling me from the armrest, her round hips, begging to be caressed…I make a bold move and slide my cold fingers between her warm ones.

She turns to me and smiles sweetly. I grin and focus on the act again, pleased with myself. Yes, she'll be perfect for my necessity. The sooner I take action, the better. She doesn't have to understand or know me. I don't want her to.

I don't want her pity.

* * *

Tegan's P.O.V.

Sara was staring at me during the whole act. If I didn't like her, I'd think it was a bit creepy. We start walking back to my car.

"How did you like the play?" She asks me. "It was really good. Have you seen it before?" She nods. "Too many times, but it's still great every time." She stops in the middle of the small bridge that lies over the river, right between houses, lonely trees and streetlights.

"I love this bridge. Makes the surroundings look like I'm back in Amsterdam." She says quietly. "When did you go there?" I ask. It does look like Amsterdam here, I've never noticed it before. "Many years ago…I was born in France and…Well, it's a long story." She looks down, like she is embarrassed about talking too much, even though she isn't. "I have time…Please?" I stroke the back of her hand slightly.

"I was born in France. My parents showed me Europe, we went everywhere. Belgium, Switzerland, Netherlands, Poland, Italy, Germany, Russia…They went missing during one trip. But here I am now, in Canada." I'm kinda disappointed she didn't say how she got here. "I'm sorry." She smiles. "It's okay. I'd rather forget it all." I nod, I don't want to upset her by asking too many questions about something that hurts her.

"Tegan," She takes my hands in hers. "Can I kiss you?" I blink quickly, I thought she'd never ask. I nod and lick my lips. She wraps her arms around my waist and I place mine on her cold, exposed chest. I trace her collarbone with my fingertips and we lock our eyes, leaning in. My eyes flutter shut and I feel her soft lips gently press to mine.

Butterflies have a rave in my stomach and I'm sure there are fireworks. I feel it everywhere. In my heart, in my legs, in my core…We kiss for minutes, neither daring to ask for an entrance. I don't even need it, the feeling of her lips is enough to drive me crazy, make my knees weak.

If she weren't holding onto my waist, I'd melt through the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Tegan's P.O.V.

It's a fine Sunday evening. Perfect for spending the day inside, watching TV. I haven't moved from the couch, wrapped in blankets, for three hours. It feels nice to be lazy. But not too lazy because after our date last night, I agreed to meet Sara on Monday.

Sara. Thinking about the way she kissed me sends shivers down my spine and I can't wait to see her again. She is really something special. I think about her strong jawline…Her collarbones…Her pale and smooth skin above her breasts…Her long fingers on my bare hips when I danced, pulling me down on her lap, making me grind my centre harder against her…

The sudden ringing of the phone wakes me from my daydream and I pull the hand that had been stroking my clit out of my panties. I wipe my fingers clean on my tank top and answer the phone. "Yeah?" I'm greeted with Tony's cheerful voice. "Hey, Tee. Just checking over your schedule, you start again on Wednesday, right?" I confirm that and we make smalltalk. He seems nervous and jumps from subject to subject. "That's not the only reason why I called you, uhh, I also have another question." I sit down, impatient. "Okay, shoot." I just want to proceed my previous actions, why are you torturing me. "I know you said you're not looking for anything right now but I feel like it's a lie. So I just want to let you know that you don't have to be shy, let it all out. You'll want somebody soon and I'll be here. Okay?"

I have no idea what is going on with him. He doesn't even sound drunk. "I wasn't lying." I say but he starts to protest. "Tegan, come on, don't play hard to get." I'm starting to get irritated and decide to end it before I say something rude. "I have to go, bye."

I hang up and let out a long breath. I have no mood left to actually enjoy dreaming of Sara pleasuring me.

Where did all the rational men go?

* * *

My jaw is on the ground and I don't even try to pick it up.

I eye Sara's car hungrily but I look at her with even more desire as she's walking towards me. Golden Lexus LFA…But it's nothing against her slender body moving.

Nothing againts the smile that spreads over her face when she sees me. Sara stops a feet away from me and I let out a shaky "Hi." She laughs and grabs my hand."Ready to go?" I nod and we walk to her amazing car. She opens the passenger door for me and I sit in.

"What are we going to do?" I ask as we drive through the dark city. "I thought I'd show you my place. Maybe you can give me some advice on how to decorate it. I don't have much furniture at the moment." I smile. "Sure. I'd love to see your home. When did you move here?" She changes the repetitive radio station to a CD. "I, um, you okay with Muse?" I nod. I love Muse. "Nice, so, I moved here last month, luckily I was able to continue my work here, just at a different office." I pick at the buttons on my coat and try to imagine her house. Or maybe it's an apartment?

"But why did you move?" She hums thoughtfully. "I'm not used to staying in one place too long. I used to move at least once a year but since I'm CEO now, it's a bit complicated. And I love this city, so that's why I came. And you? How did you get here?" She connects her eyes with mine and smiles.

"I was born in Calgary, my separated parents still live there but I decided to move. It's nice there but I just wanted a change and this town looked tempting." Sara nods slowly. "What about dancing? Why did you pick that?"

The journey gets darker as we take a turn away from the lights of the city. I look at the trees surrounding the road and think about my job. "I hope I don't sound uneducated now but at first I got that job just for paying school bills. Somehow I ended up making so much money, I didn't need to study farther and get a real job. I love performing and I love outfits and I enjoy the club and other girls. I get paid for doing something I like. I think that's all that matters." I feel kind of small around Sara. She is obviously rich, educated, intelligent and has a fancy job.

"I completely agree." She says, clearly not caring about the difference of where we stand in society. "And dare I say, you are absolutely amazing out there. The way you move that gorgeous body of yours is magical. I've never seen anyone so passionate before." I blush and smile. "Thank you." She stops the car and I avert my eyes from her beautiful lips to the gigantic house on my right.

"What…?" I mutter, staring at the rather old mansion. Sara chuckles and gets out of the car. She helps me out and I look at her, my eyes the size of dinner plates. "Please tell me you have a maid, I can't even imagine the pain you must feel when cleaning all of this alone." She laughs and takes my hand in hers. "No, I live and do everything alone." We walk towards the door, pardon, the grand entrance.

When I'm guided inside, I freeze. I look around the hallway as she takes my coat. Did she just grab a bucket full of liquid gold, ran around the house and poured it all over random items? "Don't take off your shoes, it's still a bit dusty." She says and intwines our fingers, leading me to the living room.

She turns on a few weak lights on cupboards. "Have a seat," She points to a red, old velvet sofa across the fireplace.

"I'm going to grab a few things." I look around the room. How old is this house? It's definitely renovated. However, there's no TV. I can't see anything electronic at all, only those weak lamps.

The walls are covered in paintings and bookshelves. Is there anything new or bright colored in this house? Music starts playing softly and I recognize Bob Dylan's "Beyond Here Lies Nothing" I have no idea what is playing the music since I can't see anything capable of doing it anywhere. Sara returns with two classes and a bottle of red wine and takes a seat next to me.

We drink and I ask her about the house. I find out that all items but books, paintings and a bed belonged to the previous owner. She collects and makes art. "May I see your paintings?" She smiles but shakes her head. "Not yet, maybe after I've finished two new pieces." I agree, happy that she didn't decline it.

"Can I have this dance?" She asks and I nod in awe, setting down my glass. I was not expecting that.

She leads me to the middle of the room, we place our arms on each other and she takes the lead, pulling me closer to her body. The song soon changes to "Came so far for beauty" by Leonard Cohen. We slow down the tempo and lock our eyes as we sway slightly.

I press my body even more against hers, look down at her lips and them back up in her eyes. She gets the hint and leans in. I connect our lips and feel sparks once again. Things get heated quickly and I see Sara lose her unassertive composure.

She licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I grant it to her immediately. She pulls away so I can catch my breath. "Are you ready to do this?" She asks and I nod. "Assured?" I take her face in my hands and press my lips to hers quickly.

"I want to feel you. I need to feel all of you." I whisper and that's all she needs. Before I can realize it, she already has me in her arms.

I look at her in disbelief. She looks strong but how can she lift me so easily? Sara starts walking up the stairs, like she's carrying a single feather. I hide my face in her neck and breathe in her sweet scent, placing light kisses on her jawline.

We reach one of the bedrooms, it's already illuminated by dozens of candles. Just like all the other rooms I saw, it's in dark colors.

She lays me down on the giant bed, the only thing here besides the fireplace, covered in pillows and soft animal skins. She kicks off her shoes and hoves over me. I gulp, she looks so hungry and wild. Sara strokes my chin gently.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She places light kisses down my neck and over my chest. She pulls off my dress, revealing my black and red satin lingerie set with matching black stockings and their holder. She kisses my stomach and removes my heels and stockings. I cup her jaw and lead her lips to mine.

I'm still amazed by their softness and sweetness. I pull away to breathe and decide to take another bold step.

"C-can I undress you?" I ask shyly. She smirks and sits on her knees.

I sit up also and raise my shaking hands to the collar of her shirt. I unbutton it carefully and slowly.

Everything here looks so expensive, even Sara herself looks expensive. She is so classy with her perfect looks and old-fashioned manners, I can't help but be aroused by all this. She slides the shirt off and reveals her already naked torso. Her skin is glowing in the candlelight and I run my hand over her sternum, feeling how cold but soft she is.

She moans as I take her perfectly shaped breasts in my hands and run my thumbs over her nipples. I start to work on her belt but she pulls my hands away and pins them down on the bed.

She places kisses on my collarbones and ribs and releases her grip to remove my bra. She pulls it away and starts to lick and bite my nipples. I moan out her name and run my hand through her soft brown hair. Her kisses move down and she stops above my panties.

"May I?" Sara asks and I nod, lifting my bum to help her out.

She runs her fingertips over my hips, looking down at between my thighs even though my legs are pressed shut. I watch her trace my skin quietly.

She guides her fingers down my thighs to my knees and looks up. I lift my knees a bit and she spreads my legs slowly. Sara gets between the two, not saying anything. She is just looking at my exposed pussy and I'm unable to read her face. I have no idea what is running through her mind.

Once again she traces patterns on the soft skin of my inner thighs, looks at me and then finally cracks a sly smile.

She attacks my clit and lips like a hungry wolf and I scream out her name, arching my back in sudden pleasure. I can't stop the moans from coming when she pushes her tongue inside of my wet slit and I hold onto the fur and pillows beneath me.

She lifts my hips closer to her mouth, pulls my legs over her shoulders and licks my sex rapidly like she hasn't eaten in weeks.

I'm practically screaming, thrusting my cunt against her mouth and close to coming when she drops my hips and pulls away.

"Not yet." She says huskily and gets off the bed. I groan in anticipation but I'm glad she got up to pull down her pants and black boxers. I get on my knees and as soon as she's naked, I pull her down on top of me and kiss her.

I revel in the feeling of her cold, smooth body pressed against mine. We fit perfectly together. She detaches our lips and lifts her hips, nudging my legs apart. She bends my knees up and scissors my legs. She gives me one more look before colliding our soaked cunts together and our eyes flutter close.

I'm unable to think, only moans escape my mouth as I thrust back at her. I feel our wetness mixing and running down to the bed. She pulls my hands away from around her and pins me down again.

Her tongue meets mine and I feel four sets of lips kissing. Her clit rubs against mine and the sensation drives me wild. I'm close to coming again. Sara hides her face in my neck, kissing and licking from my jaw to my shoulder.

"Sara, I-I'm close, I'm so close," I moan and press my eyes shut tightly. My legs begin to shake and just as I feel the incredible feeling deep inside of me and cover Sara's sex with my juices, something else invades my body.

I feel burning in my neck and my heart and I scream, not sure if from pain or pleasure. Everything goes quiet but I still feel the weight of Sara's body on me.

I can't open my eyes. All I hear before I pass out is a quiet "Some kind of madness, was taking control…" echoing from downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Tegan's P.O.V.

"Tegan?" Somebody mumbles through the thick fog.

"Can you hear me?" I stir even more, trying to open my eyes. I feel like I've been hit by a train. I feel so tired. "Open your eyes."

I obey slowly, thankful that there are no bright lights in the room.

After the fog clears up, I see Sara's face above mine. She gives me a small smile, her eyes sparkling.

"What happened?" I ask with a hoarse voice and look around me.

I'm in my own bed, only in underwear under the soft sheets. Sara is sitting on the edge, fully dressed. "I'm not sure…" She starts and strokes my cheek gently. "When was the last time you ate?"

I think about it for a second. "Around 4 pm?" Sara nods slowly. "We met 11 pm, I assume your blood sugar and pressure were very low. Add physical exercise and complicated breathing to it and there you have it."

I rub my eyes in embarassment. "Ohhh my God…I can't believe I passed out during amazing sex…" Sara chuckles and takes my hand in hers.

"It's alright, there are other nights. I'd you'd like, of course." I smile at her and stroke the back of her hand with my thumb. "I'd love to…How did we get here?" I ask, confused.

"After you fainted I dressed you and got your keys from the pocket of your coat. You were breathing normally so I thought there was no need to go to the hospital. However, I figured you might like to wake up at home, so I drove you here."

I let out a small "Aww" noise. "And you carried me upstairs?" She nods and smirks. "Thank you. You're amazing." Sara leans down and kisses my cheek. "Anytime."

She gets up, too soon for my liking and grabs her car keys from the nightstand.

"I have to go to work now, it's already 2 pm. Are you going to be okay? Need anything?" I shake my head. "You've already done enough." We exchange smiles and she bends down to peck me on the lips. "Take care, alright? I'll call you later."

After she's gone, I drag myself out of the bed, to the shower.

I feel bad about washing the memories from last night away, but I have to wake myself up somehow. I turn the water as hot as it can go and run my hands over my silky, soapy body.

Flashbacks of Sara kissing every inch of my skin hit me and I try to ignore it,

I don't want to get carried away and fuck myself in the shower when I'm sleepy. I might slip and fall and cause even more damage to myself.

When I'm done with the shower, I make sure to eat and practice my new dance for Wednesday.

I'm a bit worried because of Tony, what the hell was wrong with him? I'm occupied with twirling around the pole installed in the spare room, when my phone rings.

I startle and lose the grip on the pole, falling down on my bum. Laughing at being so excited about Sara's call, I get up and answer it.

"How are you feeling, baby?" She asks me and smile from ear to ear.

She called me "baby" for the first time. "I'm better. How are you?" I check the time, it's past six.

"Good, just got home from work. I have a surprise for you. I'll pick you up at 9, if that's okay with you?" I agree and get back to dancing, now even more excited.

Time goes by fast and soon I'm done with the workout, dinner, cleaning and another shower. I dress more casually, greeting my old, comfortable friends; skinny jeans. I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard to impress her. I feel like I've done that job well already.

She picks me up at 9 and showers me over with questions about my health. I assure her I'm completely healthy and ask questions about the surprise in return.

She just smirks "You'll see." The drive is quite short. She pulls up somewhere in downtown, in front of high gates. "Where are we?" I ask when we step out of the car. "Well," She takes my mitten-clad hand in her bare one and we enter the area.

"You mentioned your love for Christmas, so here we are, in Winter Wonderland."

Little houses covered in lights become visible and I look around, amazed. "Sara, you, this…I don't have words. You're the best." I kiss her cold cheek and she laughs. "Knew you'd like it."

We walk past the houses and singing attractions, sharing a few kisses under mistletoes. When we reach the little stage area, surrounded by trees covered in fairy lights, Sara stops and reads the sign next to the stage. "All Mozarts are welcomed to play the piano." Sara jumps on the stage and takes a seat at the grand piano under the little chapel without walls. I laugh and follow her.

She pats the seat under her bum and I sit down on her left.

"This one is for you." She says and raises her hands to keys.

"Night and day, you are the one," She sings and I recognize the song immediately.

"Only you, beneath the moon or under the Sun. Wheather near to me, or far, it's no matter, darling, where you are," I admire her long, thin fingers dancing and changing positions on the keys quickly.

"I think of you; night and day. Day and night…Why is it so? That this longing for you, follows where ever I go?"

Some other visitors have stopped to listen to her play. I look at their faces, all of them are as enchanted as I am.

"In the roaring traffics boom, in the silence of my lonely room, I think of you; night and day, night and day…

Under the hyde of me , theres an, oh, such a hungry yearning, burning inside of me. And this torment won't be through,

till you let me spend my life…Making love to you," She winks in my direction and I smile.

"Day and night, night and day."

The audience claps and cheers even louder when I lean over to kiss Sara on the lips, not caring who might see.

We stand up and she smiles at people who are clapping, thanking them.

We giggle and continue our walk, hand in hand. "That was incredible," I tell her.

"Did you mean it?" She nods.

"But where do we stand?" I ask, a bit afraid of what she might say.

"Where do you want to stand, Tegan?" She asks me and I blurt out something I thought I'll never have the courage to say.

"I'd very much like to be your girlfriend." She turns to me and wraps me in her arms.

"Girlfriends it is, then." She kisses me deeply but gently.

I don't care if we're moving too fast. I want this and I want her. I can't name a single thing wrong with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara's P.O.V.

"Just look at her, dude. Amazing." Green paper lands on the stage. "I want to take her home and you know," The other man laughs and nods. "Go all night with that chick." The fatter one whistles. "Yeah, hit that shit."

I let a small smirk linger on my lips as I listen to the comments made towards my girlfriend.

I will be the one hitting that shit all night long. I'm not really sure what made me agree to this.

So I'm sitting here, watching her dance, trying to come up with theories.

One; maybe it's because she's definitely not like other girls I've met.

Two; Her sweet smile and her adorable behaviour have woken up something deep inside of me that I had claimed to be dead.

Three; I've grown tired of being alone. Never thought I'd admit this but I want company. Not just any company, I need someone on the same level with me. Someone who can handle me and someone I can stand.

Speak of the devil, she gets off the stage and walks towards me. "Hey, Sara," She says and kisses me on the cheek. "I'm kinda tired, I'm going to skip lap dances tonight." I nod and she leads me to her room.

"Do you want to go home and sleep?" I ask her and notice her dressing table, covered in flowers and still wrapped gift boxes.

"Early Christmas presents?" I point to the table and take a seat on the couch as she starts to change her clothes.

She lets out an annoyed chuckle and pulls down her panties. I stare, eyes wide. How did I get so lucky?

Tegan doesn't seem to mind my staring and pulls on a pair of pink boxers. "I wish they were," She says and unhooks her sparkling bra, putting on a regular one. "There's this guy, Tony. He works here, his father owns the club. He's in love with me and won't stop calling or sending me flowers and presents.

He seemed normal but now it's just creepy."

I feel jealousy and anger growing in my chest. I know I haven't been entirely honest with her but that doesn't mean I can't feel like she's all mine.

I've noticed the way she looks at me. She's crazy about me and I want to be the only person touching her.

"If he crosses the line, let me know," I stand up and wrap my arms around her now fully clothed body from behind.

"I don't want anyone hurting my girl." I kiss her neck and she giggles. I smile at the sound of her sweet voice. "So…Home or my place?"

It has been over a week since the last time I got to taste her. After our date in Winter Wonderland, she told me that she really liked me and didn't care if we took this too fast. However, she got her period and we had to take it slow. I saw no problem with it but she thought I was kidding and winced at the idea of having sex while bleeding. I dropped it quickly and now here we are, without any blood.

She moans as I drag my tongue down her neck. "Your place," She turns around in my embrace. "If you don't mind." I shake my head and grab her bag. "Of course not."

She leaves flowers in the vase but takes her gifts and locks the door. We walk to my Lexus, since I picked her up tonight. The ride to my house is giddy and flirty. We both know what's about to happen.

"Can I take a shower first?" She asks shyly when we step into the hallway and I nod, licking my lips as I imagine water running down her perfect naked body. I show her where the bathroom is and place her bag down on the floor. "Do you need any clothes?" I ask and she laughs. "No, only a towel, please." I bring her a clean towel and she pecks me on the lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Tegan's P.O.V.

I close the door, not bothering to lock it. Sara has been very patient, not caring about my annoying period. No one has ever been so nice to me.

And since she's been taking such a good care of me, I'm going to take care of her tonight.

I take off my clothes once again and place them on the counter next to the sink. I see something dark purple and bend down to look at the gap between the wall and the sink.

I recognize one of the pillowcases from her bed, now sitting in the dustbin, covered in red stains. I chuckle quietly, imagining Sara reading in her big bed with a class of red wine, suddenly spilling it all over her pillows. I clean my body with her strawberry body wash, leaving my hair dry, I just washed it this morning. When I'm finished, I step out and turn off the light.

The long hallway is dark, only weak candlelight gleams through her bedroom door. I smile and walk towards it slowly. She really needs more furniture and lights. At least the bathroom is renovated and new.

I push the door open and see Sara standing in nothing but a pair of boxers, her back towards me.

She's looking at something in her hands. I creep up and place my hands on her hips, kissing down her silky back. "Tegan…" She moans and turns around. She grins when she sees I'm not wearing anything.

"What were you looking at?" I ask her and she raises her right arm.

There's a single, old key in the palm of her hand. "What's this?"

She sighs and places it on one of the stacks of books on the floor.

"If you're a good girl tonight," She starts quietly and runs her hands over my curves. "I'll show it to you." I agree and she pushes me down on the bed.

The fur covering it now looks different than last time and there are even more pillows. She climbs on top of me, lowers her body down on mine and whispers "It has occurred to me that I've never been inside of you." in my ear, running her fingers over my thigh. I moan and roll us over so I can hover over her.

"I've never even tasted you…Touched you." She smiles and pulls me down for a deep kiss.

Our hard nipples brush against each other and I spread her legs with my knee, resting my hips between her thighs. I kiss down her chest to her stomach. I start to pull down her boxers when her cold hand stops me.

"Slow it down, you transfer all your weight and disappear." She says and pulls me up to roll her body onto mine again.

She bites, kisses and sucks down my body and spreads my legs.

"Mm, Sara, but I want to taste you first…I want you so bad…" I gasp out when she runs her tongue over my wet slit.

"I know. Your fluid is thick against my sheets when you look at me." She smiles and brings her index finger to my soaked opening, slowly pushing it in.

After a few deep pumps, she adds another digit, speeding up her thrusting. I arch my back because of the wonderful pressure inside of me and press my lips to hers, wrapping my legs around her hips.

Sara pushes into me deeper and adds another digit, stretching me further.

Her thumb dances on my clit and I moan into her mouth as I come, this time fully conscious.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her body even closer to mine, her fingers still inside of me. She places kisses on my breasts and chest, waiting for me to come down from my high.

I'm tired and sore as she pulls out of me but I really want to give her the same treatment. Together, we lick her fingers clean and I push her onto her back.

I can finally do everything I've ever dreamed of. I kiss and suck her beautiful nipples, earning soft moans from her. Running my fingertips down her arms, I decide to finally ask her about her tattoos.

"When did you get these?" I trace her soft, cold skin. She strokes my cheek. "Long, long time ago."

I understand that she doesn't like to talk about her past and I'm not one of those people who go around asking what does one's tattoos mean. But she needs to start giving me some answers.

All I know about her is that she's 23, her last name is Quin and she was born in France. I also know her favorite books and music but I need to know how did she get here, how did she become a CEO so fast and why does she live in that old, scary mansion.

All I get in return is usually: "I just…Came?", "I had connections." or "Because I like it."

A few days ago I asked her when her birthday was and she said she couldn't remember.

I shake my head, I don't want to ruin the moment, so I pull off her boxers and get between her legs.

I look at her gorgeous shaved pussy and lick my lips. Once I'm on my stomach, I pull her legs over my shoulders and dive in.

She smells and tastes sweeter than anything I've ever tasted. I can't get enough of her, I lick and finger her cunt until she comes with a loud moan.

That's how the night goes; we roll around on the soft fur, surrounded and protected by pillows as we push our fingers into each other.

After my fifth orgasm I collapse on her body, exhausted.

I feel my cum drip down onto her cunt and mix with her wetness as I let sleep finally take me, feeling very satisfied.

But the dreams that follow, are anything but peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

Tegan's P.O.V.

Sharp pain spreads through my body.

Somebody's whispering.

I can't move.

Am I even awake?

I can't open my eyes.

I'm paralyzed.

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

She's trying to scream, making muffled sounds behind her beautiful lips.

The cries stuck in her throat sound like she's drowning, trying to breathe.

However her body stays perfectly still. I rub her back and tell her it's going to be alright.

Soon her body relaxes and she falls back asleep. I let out a sad sigh and place a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Tegan's P.O.V.

"Sar?" I ask quietly, reaching across the bed for her cold body, my throat hurting, my voice hoarse.

I'm glad that this horrible nightmare is over and I can move again. Slowly, I open my eyes.

It's dark since the candles are out and there are no windows in this room. I clear my throat and try again. "Sara?"

No response.

I raise my aching joints off the bed, running my hands over my soft curves, smiling at the hickeys she left on me. In the dark, I open my bag and pull out the item that feels the most like my lace teddy. It's blue with black edges. Kind of like a very short, very close-fitting dress. Sara is going to love it, I think as I make my way first to the bathroom and then downstairs.

The windows in the hallway and kitchen are covered with a thin black curtain, letting the Sun gleam through. "Sara?" I call out desperately.

"Here!" I hear her exquisite voice coming from the living room and rush there with a contented smile on my face.

I find her sitting in the small loveseat, next to the big window.

She is wearing tight, black trouses and a light blue button-down shirt, matching with my dress. The curtains are open and I'm surprised to see that her front lawn is covered in snow overnight.

She licks her lips, stares at me up and down and pats her lap. I giggle and straddle her hips, placing my hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling?" She ask me and rubs her nose against mine.

"Tired, sore, my whole body hurts…" I whine and she pecks my lips lovingly.

"Sorry I wore you out. Want me to make it up to you?" I kiss her neck and nod, resting my head on her shoulder. The hands on my lower back pull me closer to her chest and she brings her lips to my ear.

"I promised to show you something…" She starts to raise from the seat and offers to carry me back upstairs again. I agree since I feel too weak to move. Sara stands, me in her strong arms and I feel my dress riding up my bum, leaving me exposed. She grins and I blush, hiding my face between her shoulder and chin.

"I know what I'm going to do to you after dinner." She laughs and I blush even harder.

"Dinner? Wh-what time is it?" She puts me down in front of one of the doors near her bedroom.

"Around 4, you do sleep a lot after sex." After pulling the key out of backpocket, she unlocks the door and without any introduction, opens it for me.

She turns the weak light on and I gasp.

The room itself is small, without any windows or furniture. However, it's not empty.

Dark walls are covered in paintings and drawings, every single one different from others.

"You…You made all of these?" I ask her, impressed with her skills. She nods and stands there awkwardly like it's nothing. I try to scrutinise all of them but there's just so many and all of them are amazing.

"Sara…You're ridiculously talented! These are incredible! Do you know how much you could make if you sold them?" She smiles shyly.

"You're actually the first one to see them." I feel like hitting her, how can she keep these hidden?

"Show me your favorites." I tell her and she points out a few drawings that portray usual people, objects, rooms, cities and couple of paintings of the ocean and woods.

"However," She takes my hands and leads me to the other side of the room. "These two are the newest…And my most favorite ones."

I look at big paintings in front of me, confused.

Both scenarios are blurred and surrounded with dark fog, not giving any information about the background. One of them is of a girl in red lingerie, hanging from a pole and the other one is of a naked girl sleeping, dark sheets around her blurred with red.

I tilt my head to the side, amazed and shocked.

"Is that…" She nods, already knowing what I was thinking.

"Beautiful." I whisper.

Why would anyone want to paint me, a stripper?

"When did you finish it?" I point to my sleeping twin.

"Today, while you were asleep." I can't decide if it's creepy or romantic but I throw my arms around her anyway and press my lips to hers, showing her how thankful and flattered I am.

Where did this unbelievable woman come from?! She pulls away and takes my hand in hers.

"Alright, let's go downstairs, I'll cook you something."

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

I clean my almost never used kitchen and steal a few kisses from Tegan between her bites, tasting fresh strawberries and chocolate pancakes on her lips.

"You sure you're not hungry?" She asks again, concerned. I smile and bend down, kissing her sweetly. I don't fancy this type of fuel but I have to admit - on her pretty lips, it's mouthwatering.

"Not for food." I say honestly when I see that she's done and wink.

"What?" She giggles and stands up, eager to clean up.

I stop her by taking a hold of her hips and turning her around in my embrace. I lead her to one of the low cupboards and kiss her tender neck.

"Bend over." I whisper in her ear and she moans at the bold command.

She pushes her round bum out and leans on the marble surface. I guide her on a bit more, so that her feet isn't touching the ground and she can hold onto the end of the cupboard.

I link our fingers together, gripping the edge and thrust my hips to her backside in a slow rhythm.

Moans start to escape her mouth and I move down, sliding my fingertips over her smooth skin.

Drool forming, I stare at her pleasantly fleshy bum, spread in front of me, and push her little dress up.

My prize revealed, I kneel and hold onto her thick and soft, but still muscular thighs.

I spread her lips with my thumbs and start licking her wet slit up and down. Tegan's moans grow louder and she starts to squirm, still a bit sore from last night. I push my tongue into her and rub her clit with my thumb until she cums in my mouth and screams out my name.

I let her relax and admire her juices pouring out of her small entrance. It runs down her thighs and I lick her clean thirstily. When I'm done, I help her on her shaking legs.

"I…What..Who are you? Jesus?" She gasps out and smiles.

I chuckle and pull her into a deep kiss, letting her get a taste of her sweet cunt.

* * *

Tegan's P.O.V.

We rest for a while on one of the couches and watch the sunset.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" I ask and raise my head from her chest. Sara strokes my hair gently, her other hand on my bum. She shakes her head and draws shapes on my almost exposed cheeks.

"I think I should go earn a bit today, say hi to Emy…You know Emy, right? I think I have mentioned her." Sara nods.

"Yes, I've seen her perform, too. When are you going to introduce her to me?" My eyes go wide.

"Really? You want to meet my friend?" I kiss her cheek and she laughs at my surprised face.

"Yeah, is that bad?" I straddle her hips.

"No…It's just…You never tell me anything about your life. You're so cold and rigid sometimes, I thought you might not want to get involved with me." She sits up and wraps her arms around me.

"Tegan, why would you even think that? Of course I want to be involved with you, I want to meet your friends and family. I'm sorry if I seem rude, I haven't had company in a while." I nod.

"Sorry. I should've been more understanding. But there's one more thing; Emy doesn't know I'm gay." Sara nods slowly, stands up and pulls me into her arms.

"Well," She starts walking upstairs. "Do you want her to know?" Once we're in the bathroom, she starts the shower and peels off her clothes.

"I'm not sure. But I want her to know you." I say while staring at her beautiful body. Sara removes my dress and guides me under the warm spray of water. When my lips have attached to hers and I feel her soapy body slide against mine, I decide I want to world to know I'm dating this amazing woman.

Therefore, we walk into the club hand in hand, not caring who might see us.

I unlock my room's door and pull her in.

"Help me pick out my outfit." I tell her. She sits down and smirks.

"Red bikini. Please?" I giggle and bend down to place a quick kiss on her lips. This chick is obsessed with red, obviously. I have just finished changing and looking through new gifts and notes from Tony, when there's a knock on the door. I nod my head towards it, busy with throwing the notes in trash. Sara gets up, slightly nervous and opens the door.

"Um…Hi?" I hear Emy say and laugh.

"Hey! Come on in!" I call out and throw the last letter away, not bothering to read it through. Both of them stand awkwardly across each other and I can't help but grin at the look on Sara's face.

"Emy, I'd like you to meet Sara," They shake hands for a second. "My friend." Sara looks at me dubiously, like she's afraid she might not be worth it. In reality, I'm just afraid. However, the sadness in Sara's eyes gives me courage to press out a shaky: "My girlfriend". For a second Emy stands still, emotionless. Suddenly she bursts out laughing and claps her hands, jumping towards me.

"What took you so long!" she shouts as she pulls me into a hug.

"I knew it! I've always known! Why didn't you tell me? You know I love gays! Damn, girl, you can trust me with anything, you know that." I nod and watch her hug a shocked Sara.

"So you were the one who sent her flowers! That was so sweet of you! I'm so happy she found you!" I stand behind Emy's back and give her a thumbs up as she smirks and hugs Emy back.

I bite my nails and hop on my heels.

Emy will be done with her dance in a minute.

I have to face Tony, tell him why I haven't replied, why am I playing hard to get…I'm happy, I don't want this drama right now.

Emy's number ends, she walks past me and wishes me good luck. I walk towards the curtain and already see Tony coming.

"Tegan!" He smiles and stares at my flesh.

"Tony." I reply, my voice cold and calm.

"Did you get my letters?" I nod.

"I did." He smiles wider.

"Well? What do you think? Me and you?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I already told you…I don't want this. Sorry. I have to go now, it's my turn."

I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist abruptly. Before I can fight back, he has one hand over my mouth, the other one gripping my arms.

I try to hit him with my legs and struggle out of his hold but he is clearly stronger.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispers in my ear, his voice harsh.

I blink away the tears of panic, still trying to break free.

Something grazes the back of my neck and I black out.

When I finally wake up, I'm wearing my coat, my hands tied together and body sore, in the backseat of a car.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony's P.O.V.

I didn't mean to do this.

In my defence, I love this girl. I'm in love with Tegan. I never took action until I saw the flowers and gifts pour in. I had to keep up with my competitors somehow, so I started sending her letters and gifts. Maybe she wasn't being shy at all, maybe she was being honest and didn't really like me. But I'm a man who won't give up easily. And that's why I abducted her, tied her up and threw her to the backseat of my car. Kids have to be taught to like naps even though it's good for them. I will be the one teaching her. I will show her that I'm what's best for her and just like naps, she has to see it, feel it first to believe. She will love me. No matter how long it takes, she will love me.

"Tony, what the fuck!?" I hear her sweet voice and smile.

"I'm taking you home, hun." I say as I start the engine. Tegan starts to yell at me, trying to break free. I make sharp and sudden maneuvers to keep her down on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" She sobs quietly.

"Listen, Tee," I begin to explain calmly. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to make you sad. But I know that somewhere, deep down, you have feelings for me. And I have feelings for you. You obviously need help with expressing yourself and I will assist you with that. So don't worry, I will be gentle." I look at her over my shoulder and smirk. I'm going to make her mine. I'm going to mark that woman so no other man will even look at her afterwards.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She asks, still trying to escape or hit me with her legs. I shift away from her kicks, glad that I removed her heels.

"Well, I've always wanted a family. I'd like to have at least four kids…That would be great. I'd go to work and come home to you every day. We could be a nice family." I can't help the smile on my face. I want to mate with her and become a daddy.

"Our children will look so beautiful. They'll be strong like their dad and pretty like their mom." I peek in her direction and wink. Tegan doesn't say anything, she just sits there, finally calm. I turn back to the wheel and grin. That was easy. She doesn't argue because she secretly wants the same. Just a little bit teaching is all she needs.

* * *

Emy's P.O.V.

After my number, I return to the audience area to look for Sara. I've seen her at the club before, one time I caught her talking to Tegan. How come I didn't notice the chemistry between them then. I find her sitting on one of the small couches and join her.

"Hi." I smile at her warmly. She seems so stiff and closed, but still smiles back and pats the seat next to her. "Thanks," I sit down and I'm instantly met with a chill running down my spine.

"So…How long have you two been together?" Her awkwardness has vanished thanks to my motherly behaviour earlier and a smile spreads across her face.

"Two weeks, well, sort of." I nod, we both look towards the stage. Tegan's still not on. "I really liked your dance." I thank her and we small talk for a bit.

"This is odd…She should be on by now. What's going on?" Sara shrugs with a worried look. The curtain moves a bit and a confused and unsure Megan steps on the stage, music following

a second later.

"What…?" I mutter and Sara stands up.

"We should go look for her." I guide her backstage and we start walking around with no real aim.

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

In panic, I watch Emy question other dancers that pass by. Nobody knows where Tegan is.

Trying to stay calm, we finally reach her door is unlocked and we step in. Emy turns the light on and swears loudly.

Still no Tegan.

I look around the room and notice that her purse is gone. Also her coat.

She left.

What if she couldn't handle being with me in public…What if she figured it all out.

She left me.

* * *

Emy's P.O.V.

I can't tear my eyes away from Sara's face.

She looks so broken, like she might start crying every second. She's frozen on the spot, staring at the chair where Tegan's coat was earlier. Tegan's family doesn't live here, she has no other friends, so there's no possibility that something happened to somebody and she had to rush to the hospital. The only logical reason I can come with is that she just left. She left the club. And Sara. I put my hand on her back and rub slow circles. "It's alright, dear. We don't know what happened. She didn't leave you." She shakes her head. "But what if she did…" She starts to say something else but a loud "Emy!" coming from the doorway interrupts her. Stacy holds up my phone.

"Susan's calling, it's important." Sara nods slowly, understanding. I take my daughter's call and step out of Tegan's room.

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

As soon as Emy walks away, I storm out of the room.

I need to find her. I need to make sure she's alright. Mabe she went home? But we're here with my car, would she really walk home with this weather? I run to my car and head in the direction that seems the most reasonable. I drive following the most recent footpaths, but I can't spot her anywhere. I take out my phone and look for her number, causing me to take a random turn to God knows where.

* * *

Tegan's P.O.V.

A familiar tune starts playing.

"We're all young and naive still, we require certain skill," That's the song I picked out to play when Sara calls. "The motive changes like the wind, hard to control when it begins." Tony lets out a raunchy laugh.

"Another suitor? I'll make sure to kill them all." I tug harder in my restraint, but my purse is on the front passenger seat. "The bittersweet between my teeth, trying to find the in-between, fall back in love eventually." Tears stream down my face.

Tony starts slowing down and finally pulls over. I kneel on the floor and peek out of the window.

We're in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. Without saying a word, he gets out of the car and walks over to the right side.

He opens the door next to me and grins creepily. I try to beg and scream as he lifts me on the seat and tries to unbutton my coat after releasing my hands.

As he doesn't stop touching me, I decide to take a different approach.

This is my last chance.

"N-not here, baby," I moan out quietly as his hand massages my chest. "Don't you want out first time together to be romantic?" He groans and places sloppy kisses on my neck.

"No, I don't want to wait anymore." His whole weight is holding down my lower body, not to mention that his left hand has captured both of mine.

I'm completely vulnerable and at his will as he drags his coarse hand from my chest to my hip.

"Enjoy it." He whispers in my ear and cups my cloth covered mound.

I close my eyes and try to imagine Sara.

But even picturing Sara's elegant fingers on my sex doesn't fix the situation and I can't relax. How could I? I'm in the middle of nowhere with a strong security guard on top of me…What are the chances of surviving this. Tony moves his fingers a bit and I sob, choking in panic.

He starts to pull down my underwear but stops suddenly.

The weight on me disappears.

I open my eyes and sit up quickly, using the opportunity.

I look around, trying to understand what has happened. The comprehension that I'm saved hits me and relief washes over me. I hold my coat tightly around my still shaking body and step out of the car, not caring about having no shoes.

It's dark.

All I see is snow. And trees.

And a figure laying down behind a tree.

Another figure on top of it.

My eyes adjust with the dark and I realize that Tony is the one on the ground. His screaming is weak, like he's being strangled.

The shouting stops and all I hear is a slippery, lapping sound.

Quietly, I move closer, turning to left to see behind the tree. About 25 feet away, I freeze.

The snow around Tony is red.

Actually, nothing there resembles Tony anymore.

It's a pile of gut, organs, bones and meat. Paralysed on the spot, my eyes move up.

I look at the creature on top of him, ripping him apart.

Not noticing me, the creature lowers it's body closer to his corpse and appears to be drinking from his veins. I let out a small gasp and start to walk backwards, unable to tear my eyes away from the sight.

The creature freezes.

So do I.

My heart pounds in my chest as it starts to raise its head. I see two radiating eyes spot me and don't know if I should start running or not.

The creature starts raising slowly, returning to its full height. Its body seems oddly familiar as it steps out of the shadows.

Crimson blood runs down the sharp jaw under the weak moonlight. A pale hand reaches to wipe away the remains of flesh on the mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Tegan's P.O.V.

I keep my eyes closed and listen.

I don't want to know, I don't want to see this, I don't want to believe it. If I can't see it, it's not really happening.

Why didn't I run, why didn't I drive away…

The monster steps closer to me, I can hear its feet press deeper into the crisp snow. I'm frozen, too afraid to even breathe properly.

However, the creature can do so freely. I feel its breath on my face.

Due to Tony's blood, it smells like metal.

Seconds pass by and nothing happens. The breathing across me is even and slow, is it supposed to calm me down?

Dear Lord, let this be a dream…Just a bad, bad dream…

Something cold slides against my arm and my heart almost jumps out of my chest.

I'm going to die.

I escaped Tony, but there's no way out of this…

Whatever this creature is, it's hungry and evil.

"Tegan." I hear my name being said softly, breaking the silence. My eyes snap open and I gasp, taking quick steps backwards.

"No… No. No! Get away from me!" I shout at the now visible Sara as she steps even closer to me.

My Sara. My beautiful, elegant Sara, covered in blood.

Her hand reaches for me.

"Don't touch me!" I sob, my heart broken. I feel like everything I've ever believed in has been a lie. There is no such thing as a perfect human being.

Before I can run, she has pulled me into her embrace, her chest pressed to my back, her strong arms holding me in place.

I'm too weak to break free, all I can do is hope that she will end it fast and painlessly.

She lowers her lips to my neck and inhales my scent. My chest is moving rapidly under her arms.

"Run," She whispers in my ear, her teeth pressed together.

"Take my car, drive home, lock the door. When I tell you to come back, don't." I am confused, her hands are still around me.

"10 seconds, go!" She drops her arms and takes a step away from me.

I run to her car as fast as I can, not asking any questions. Before I drive away, I see her still standing there, her hands on her knees.

I drive towards my home, tears in my eyes, my hands shaking. What is going on? How did she get there?

How did she manage to get rid of Tony so fast?

Tony…

She killed him. She ate his flesh! Why would she do that, how the hell did she do that?!

As soon as I get to my apartment, I lock the door and run into the bathroom.

I throw my coat that has a bit of Tony's blood on it to the washing machine along with bikini I was wearing.

As I recall what happened in the car, a wave of nausea hits me and I empty my stomach to the toilet.

When I feel like there's nothing left to excrete,I flush it down and brush my teeth.

Tired from confusion and panic, I sit in my bathtub, my knees pulled to my chest. Water runs down my body and I stare at nothing.

I was almost raped tonight. But Sara saved me. She saved me and then she killed him. She tore him apart and drank his blood.

Then she wanted to kill me but let me go somehow. I try to put the pieces together but it's all too much.

I'm madly in love with her but now I'm also scared.

Loud banging on the door tears me from peaceful 7 hours that I had alone in my bed.

For a second everything is fine.

But then I notice that I'm naked and somebody's knocking at my door and I remember everything. I quickly pull on a big soft sweater and run towards the door.

"Who is it?" I ask as the door doesn't have a peephole.

"It's…It's me. Everything is alright now." I hear Sara say quietly. "Please let me in." She begs and I don't know if I can trust her.

I still don't know what happened so I guess she came to explain.

I open the door slowly, afraid to look at her. I keep my eyes down, staring at her boots. I don't want to see that face ever again.

She steps in and I wait, not daring to speak or move. "Are you okay?" She asks and I nod. "Then why won't you look at me?"

I drag my gaze from her legs up her body.

I take in her pale hands that were soaked with blood, her chest that was pressed against me so tightly, her face…

Once I lock my eyes with hers, the image of her murdering Tony and literally eating him flashes in my mind.

"I can't." I whisper and look away, out of the living room window.

"Tegan, it's okay. You're fine now, he couldn't hurt you even more.

I took care of it, police will think he went to urinate and got attacked by a wild animal, it's fine." She says like it's nothing.

I don't know how people behave in France, but for me it's too much to get over so fast.

"You killed him." I state, still avoiding looking at her. I feel her intense gaze on me and I'm afraid. What if she attacks me again?

"He hurt you!" She protests.

"How did you even do that? How did you manage to get him into the woods so fast. And why…Why did you eat his flesh?"

Sara remains silent for a second, thinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tears running down my cheeks, I finally turn to her.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Should I even mention the fact that you wanted to kill me next?" She shakes her head.

"I didn't mean to kill you. I would never do that." She starts to move towards me but I back away.

"No, don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again." The look she gives me breaks my heart even more.

Maybe a teenage book character can cope with this situation, but not me. I can't love a monster who has tried to kill me.

"What are you?" I ask her and look away again.

"…A human?" She plays coy. I sigh.

"Then why haven't you told me about your past? Why do you avoid all of my questions? Why haven't I had a normal night at your house?

Why do I always get nightmares? Why did I pass out from pain? Why, Sara?" I grow angrier.

"I had to! I'm sick, Tegan!" From her voice I can tell that she is crying, too.

Hearing her let out another lie to hide behind, I'm sure that being with her is a bad idea. I've been getting signs in my sleep, haven't I?

"I don't care." Before she can say anything else, I look her right in the eye and cut her off.

"No. Stop. I can't deal with this." Lord knows I don't want to do this. But I have to.

"Get out," I whisper the words I know I will regret, not once breaking eye contact. "I don't want to see you ever again."

I look away, I can't see her face right now. I can't see the pain in her eyes, it only hurts me more.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen." She says before opening the door.

"It's too late for that." I whisper as the door closes behind her. I don't move until I'm sure she has left from the parking lot.

* * *

The evening is spent with Merlot and pointless shows to keep my mind off everything that has happened.

What comes next, I don't know.

Will the police find anything that might lead to me or Sara? Will I be investigated? What's going to happen at work?

My home phone rings and I jump up to stop the annoying noise.

The sudden movement makes the table slide and the glass of wine falls down over the edge. I curse and make my way to the phone.

"What?" I snap, not checking the caller ID.

"Tegan, finally! Are you alright?" Emy screams in my ear. "Sara and I looked for you! She called late last night and said she found you."

I can't get a word in edgeways, she just keeps yelling at me. "You tried to walk to the hospital because you felt sick? That's fucking insane!

You could've died! It's good that you have such an amazing girlfriend! " She sighs and calms down. I swear I can feel her words stabbing me.

"She said you were fine but I just want to check. Have you checked your Blackberry? Are you okay?"

I look towards my purse on the floor next to my boots, glad Sara brought it back this morning.

"I am fine. How are you?" She let's out a long breath.

"Tegan, there's something I wanted to tell you. I'm fine, but…It's Tony. He was found dead this morning.

Something attacked him in the woods, probably a bear or a wolf." I fake a surprise. However, I don't have to fake sadness.

I'm sad because of how it ended. I know he hurt me but he was ill, he had no idea what he was doing. He just went insane.

We say our goodbyes and hang up. I return to the couch and sharp pain shoots up my left leg.

Looking down, I notice the broken wine glass on the dark carpet. I take a seat and pull the piece of glass out of my big toe.

Small droplets of blood land on the carpet, but luckily the wound is not too big or deep. I get my first aid kit, clean it and put a bandage on the cut.

When I'm done, I kneel down to collect the broken glass.

I see the spots on the dark carpet and remember Sara's words from earlier: "I had to, I'm sick, Tegan…"

There are two different kind of stains; dark, wet ones that are barely noticeable and red, rather thick ones. I've seen the last type of spots somewhere before.

The pillow. The pillow in the dustbin at Sara's bathroom. It was definitely not wine.

She was right, she had to. But to take advantage of me during our first night together…now that's sick. She just used me for one thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Tired eyes stare at the reflection.

They trace the skin that was once caressed, kissed by the devil.

Even though the bruises along the victim's neck are faded and the devil's claws have left the soft walls,

the presence, the feeling of her touch is still fresh. The devil's taste still sweet on her tongue,

the woman sits down and lets out a sigh. Was she not good enough?

Were the expensive gifts and tender kisses just for a show to hide the villain's real intentions?

She lets a tear slide down her soft cheek.

She had been used, she was just a beautiful form of fuel, a thirst quencher for the sly devil that broke her heart.

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

* * *

1815, July 21

It has been a week since I last saw my parents.

Elizabeth, my dear mother had a feeling something might happen on this trip.

Edward, however, had assured her that we would be fine. I had been on my father's side.

I liked how adventurous he was, not afraid of anything, always willing to discover the world. My mother…not so much.

She was right this time. I spent three days in the cheap guesthouse, waiting for them to return

from their walk, abortively. I search the streets of Amsterdam, finding nothing, sleeping in hostels.

My money doesn't last forever and I'm afraid to roam these streets alone, a fragile woman at 23, without a male companion.

No husband, no suitor, no father.

* * *

1815, July 23

"Monsieur!" A rather burly man calls me over.

I sigh in relief, these new manly clothes and the darkness of the night make me appear as a short gentleman.

It's much safter than being a helpless girl. I don't react immediately even though the man speaks my native language. He switches to English.

"Sir? Sir! Come on over!" His voice seems friendly and cheerful so I take slow steps closer him. He flashes a grin and points to the house behind him.

"Fresh meat! Care to try? It's cheap for the first time." I smile at him, I really was starting to get hungry and had no other plans.

He guides me inside and I whisper a low "Merci." The first floor of the house is plain and simple. "This way, monsieur!" We walk up the stairs and I notice a few doors and sofas.

The man pulls a small bell on the wall and the doors open. My eyes go wide as five completely naked girls come out and stand still across me.

"I…I don't understand." I whisper to the man next to me. Where's the meat? He laughs and pats my back.

"Pick a lady, monsieur!" I slap my forehead, should've realized that this is Amsterdam, the city of sins. The man realizes I'm stuck and tells the girls to take a seat.

"I'll help you choose, sir. Maybe a brunette?" He walks over to a bit thick girl with long brown hair and demands something in Dutch.

The girl nods and and gets on her knees on the sofa.

"Very tight." The man extols and puts his hairy hands on the girl's bare backside. He pulls her cheeks apart and sticks two fingers at her entrance, stretching it open even more.

I don't know what to say or do, I'm shocked by this vulgarity. What if he finds out that I'm actually a woman? Will he make me work for him?

"How about a blonde, eh?" He walks over to a skinny blonde girl. She looks away and her expression turns angry.

"She's brand new, a virgin runaway from Russia. What do you say, Viktoriya, my lovely blyadischa, are you going to pleasure this nice man?"

Viktoriya stands up and slaps the man's hand away from her slender waist. "Idi na xuy husesos…" She mumbles and turns to me.

"Buy, no buy?" She asks with a heavy accent. The closer she gets, the prettier she seems. Without thinking I nod and pull out the money.

The man grabs it greedily and winks. "Enjoy, monsieur." Viktoriya takes my hand and leads me to her room. It's small and cold. There's only a bed and a window.

"V odezhde, off!" She says and I stare at her blankly. "…What?"

She grunts and rips my shirt and jacket off. Her hands still when she notices my breasts.

"Oh…Devochka." She says and palms them. I shiver at her cold hands and moan. I've never been in such situation before,

I've never even thought about a woman or a man sexually. Viktoriya smiles for the first time and throws me down on the bed. She removes my pants and climbs on top of me.

Her long blonde hair tickles my cheeks as she kisses me on the lips. Her fingers run over my privates and rub my clit.

The pleasure intensifies as she bites down hard on my neck and licks the spot afterwards. I've never felt such heaven before and orgasm soon.

* * *

1815, July 29

I visit Viktoriya almost every other night, without a charge and share passionate kisses with her while moving my fingers inside of her tightness. We don't understand eachother, but nothing has to be said. We just act on our desires. Every day she just becomes prettier and doesn't look so pale and unhealthy anymore. Have I fallen in love with a prostitute?

* * *

1815, August 20

I'm weak and drained. Bruised all over my body. What has Viktoriya done to me?

* * *

1815, August 23

I went to see her but she sent me back, angry. "Apologies, sir, she refuses to serve you. I will beat her for this, come back tomorrow."

I told him there was no need for that. When I got back to the hostel, I collapsed.

* * *

1815, August 26

I woke up in my room a few days later, feeling alive and well. What is happening to my body? I'm faster and stronger but so, so thirsty.

* * *

1815, August 27

I killed an innocent little boy, consumed him and just left his leftovers to rot in the dark alley. I couldn't control myself, I was so hungry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…

* * *

1815, October 18

Women really shouldn't walk alone at night…However, I'm feeling full again.

* * *

1856, December 12

The Russian village I'm staying at is on to me. They've hung garlic and crosses around my house. Heading west in the morning.

* * *

1857, January 2

Estonia is better, everybody know the truth, but the peasants are too afraid to take action and make me leave.

* * *

1860, September 20

My farm is doing well, it's good that I speak both German and Estonian and look like a man. What would happen if they found out that their landlord is a woman?

* * *

1917, June 14

The war is good for one reason – nobody would ever think of blaming me for dead bodies.

* * *

1944, September 21

Leaving on a ship to Canada with a punch of estonian writers, I can't take the poverty and war anymore.

* * *

1975, February 14

Killed a lonely stoner. He was kind of humorous, I feel bad.

* * *

2012, November 17

My hunger guided me to the closest stripclub. I've been alone and untouched for so long, might as well find some easy girl who no one would miss.

* * *

2012, November 20

The most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Tegan, went on a date with me. I took her to see a play that my great-grandfather's friend, Jean-Baptiste Poquelin wrote.

I kissed her, her pretty lips were so inviting.

* * *

2012, November 22

I tasted her in different ways for the first time tonight. Her blood is sweet, but her cum is even sweeter.

She passed out from the pain when I bit her, I cleaned up my bed from her blood and took her home.

* * *

2012, December 7

She's starting to get weak.

* * *

2012, December 8

I've slept so long without her. I feel like there might be no life without my Tegan.

* * *

2012, December 10

She saw me. She saw how I killed that horrible man that had hurt her. I had the taste already in my mouth and she was so close.

I wanted to drink from her but I couldn't.

I've killed a million petty souls…but I couldn't kill you.

If I wasn't in love with her, I would just drain and leave her. Yes. I've fallen for her.

* * *

2012, December 11

Tegan refused to understand and kicked me out of her apartment.

* * *

2012, December 17

She doesn't answer my calls and the flowers I send her end up in the garbage in the alley.


	11. Chapter 11

Tegan's P.O.V.

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain.

"I can't wait to see your performance tonight!" Emy announces happily, doing circles around me while curling my hair. I sigh and stare at my reflection in the mirror. She had picked her daughter form the daycare and decided to check on me. However, she thought my hair was a mess and insisted giving it a makeover. Ever since Sara and I broke up, Emy, who still doesn't know what happened, has been trying to cheer me up by taking me shopping and helping me with my stupid performance for tonight, the Christmas eve. When I was with Sara, I knew that the town would throw a big Christmas party and were looking for many different artists. So I signed up with a "All I Want For Christmas". It was supposed to be a surprise for Sara but now it's just a thing I have to do. At least Emy's excited.

"Thank you." I whisper and pull up my Jessica Rabbit-like red dress a bit. Underneath I was wearing lacy black lingerie with stockings and black high heels. When I had bought the set, I imagined us making love by the fire after the party. That was the only present I had wished for this year.

"Aunt Tee Tee!" Susan runs from my bedroom to the bathroom happily, wearing a big fluffy dress that makes her look like a marshmallow. "Hi, little angel." I say and lift her on my lap so she can see herself from the mirror. "You're so pretty." I tell her and brush through her long blonde hair. "Why sad, Tee?" Susan asks, turns around in my lap and puts her small hand on my cheek. I smile at her cuteness. "I'm not sad, sweety." I lie and take her hands in mine. "What's that?" I ask as I feel something in her palm. "It's pretty. Wear it." She says as she raises up one of the diamond necklaces Sara has sent me this week.

"Oh, Susan…" Emy sighs "It's not nice to go through other's belongings." I shake my head. "It's okay, Em." I take the necklace and tell Susan to turn around. "It suits you better, princess." I put it around her slender neck and she smiles big, showing her tiny teeth. "Thank you Tee Tee." She kisses my cheek sloppily and I giggle.

"Alright, your hair is done and 100 times better than it was before." I put Susan down and stand up. "Thank you so much." They put on their boots and coats. Emy laughs "Thank you for letting me fix that outgrown mullet-thingy. See you at the party tonight!" When the door closes, I'm alone again. Before leaving, I put on the first necklace Sara ever sent me. Just because it ended badly doesn't mean I can't remember good times.

* * *

Sara's P.O.V.

I don't even try to pay attention to the blonde speaking right in front of me as I drink my ice cold rum and look around the murky hall. In my head I'm singing along to Frank Sinatra and searching for a short, curvy brunette in the crowd. I still want to see her tonight, will she be around?

"You alright?" The blonde asks and touches my hand. I flinch away. "Yes," I can't even look at her face, too much make up. Instead I rest my eyes on her neck and chest. "So what it is that you do, again?" She laughs. "I study fashion design." Oh, for heaven's sake…

"Sounds great. Are you here alone?" She nods.

"And in general, does your family live here?" She shakes her head and winks.

"Nope, all alone…And looking for company." Perfect. I move closer to her and let my fingers trace her jawline as I whisper compliments I don't really mean in her ear. "Alright, next up we have our lovely Tegan Clement!" A man announces and I freeze. My Tegan? "Excuse me." I tell the blonde and move closer to the stage. There she is, looking amazing, singing my favorite Christmas song. I stare at her, captivated by her beauty and sweet, talented voice. She's wearing the necklace I gave her. In the middle of the song her eyes meet mine and she looks away quickly. Before she gets off the stage, I can see a single tear stream down her cheek. I walk quickly to her, tired of not having any contact with her. She told me to stay away and I did. But in public, she has no other option, she has to listen to me. Can I take all the steps I'm planning tonight, without risking it all?

"Tegan?" I ask when I get behind her. She turns around slowly and wipes away the tear.

"What?" She asks with attitude.

"Please listen to me. Let me explain. That's all I ask from you." She shrugs and I guide her to the balcony for privacy. The Moon and fairy lights make her red dress sparkle. Tegan turns her sad eyes to the city while I look at her. "You were amazing up there." Her expression doesn't change.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"I need you to know that I never meant to use you and I didn't. It was my plan at first; to drain a lonely girl no one would miss and move on to the next one but then I met you. I wanted to get to know you and the more I spent time with you, the less I wanted your heart to stop beating. I did use your blood without your permission, but please understand that I was so, so hungry. And I didn't want to go out and kill a stranger when I already had this amazing, clean woman in my bed. So I decided to take small amounts and I swear, I was going to tell you someday, I just didn't know how. I'm sorry, I really am. Tegan, I'd never hurt you, I'm in l-" I'm interrupted by the drunk blonde screaming loudly.

"Hey, you! I was looking everywhere for you!" She leans in to kiss me, but I step away.

"Stop, I'm in the middle of something important." The girl looks at Tegan up and down while Tegan looks at me, clearly confused and angry.

"Why, that whore better than me?" The blonde asks and places her hand on my chest. Tegan's lips press together tightly and she crosses her arms on her stomach. I grab the girl's hand firmly and my nails press into her skin.

"Yes, she's the most perfect human being on Earth and she's not a whore, you stupid bitch." Tegan starts walking back inside and I push the shocked blonde away from me.

"Tegan, wait!" She doesn't turn around and heads towards the stairs.

"How can you tell me you're sorry when you're already fucking another girl?" She grabs her coat from the warderobe section.

"I'm not fucking her!" Tegan opens the front door and steps into the night. She spins around, now crying freely.

"Then why was she all over you?" I take one of her soft hands in mine, touching her for the first time after such a long break. To my surprise, she doesn't pull away.

"I had to find another donor…But I swear, I wasn't going to do anything but to take her blood. Tegan, I…I have to tell you something." Her free hand reaches up to wipe away her tears but I get there first and caress her cheek.

"I'm in love with you." I confess as I stare into her beautiful brown eyes. She stares at me blankly for a moment but then smashes her lips to mine.

* * *

Tegan's P.O.V.

I hear her chuckle from the couch as I put on some music and move my hips a little.

I turn around and smile at her, happy to see her in my life again. The bulbs on the tree light up the room weakly and make her pale skin glow. She insisted we make fire to the fireplace since she felt bad about letting me stand on the cold balcony without a coat earlier.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers and I grin, sliding the dress down my curves. I sit on her lap and kiss her soft lips as she unhooks my bra. While she bites my nipples, I unbutton her shirt. I lift her head and remove the shirt from her perfect body. Sara moans softly as I kiss and suck on her neck.

"If I suck hard enough, will I leave a mark?" I ask, realizing I don't really know how her body works.

"Sure." She says and I begin to mark her as mine. When I'm pleased with my work, we start to unhook my garter belt, leaving the stockings and heels on.

"Aren't you worried about what I am anymore?" She whispers.

"I don't care…I just want to be bad." That's all she needs to hear as she raises from the couch, lifting me, my legs on her hips and hands gripping her shoulders.

She places me down on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace. I welcome the warmth hitting my skin while being surrounded by cold arms and smile at the thought of feeling both temperatures at the same time. I slide my panties off and pull her down on my body. Sara kisses me everywhere while her hands caress my hips and thighs, leaving not even an inch of skin untouched by her velvety lips and tongue. Her mouth works over my smooth folds, making me arch my back and moan out her name. I feel my pulse working overtime, will I trust her again with my body and heart?

She feels my heart speed up and crawls closer to my face. "I won't hurt you again, Tee, I promise." I think for a second and place my hand on her jaw, my thumb tracing her bottom lip.

"I allow you to…Drink from me." She stares at me unbelievably.

"You don't have to, really." I pull her down to a kiss, tasting myself on her tongue.

"I want to be the only one you feed from, please." She nods slowly and pecks me on the lips before sliding back down my body. Sara spreads my legs and begins kissing my inner thighs, looking for a spot.

I take deep breaths, calming myself down. She won't hurt my heart again, but she will hurt my body because it's the only way she can survive. And to keep her by my side, I'm willing to provide her with what she needs.

"Ready?" She asks and I nod. I grab one of her hands, leaving the other on my thigh. Her teeth sink into my flesh and I wince in pain. I squeeze her hand and before I can slowly count to ten, she's done. It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be.

"Done already?" I ask and she nods, wiping away a bit of my blood from her lips.

"Are you alright?" She asks and kisses the area around the bite.

"Yes. How did you make the marks vanish from my neck?"

She chuckles. "By rubbing my own blood on the wounds. A small amount will heal instead of turning you. Want me to do it right now so you can see?" As much as I would like to see, I refuse.

"Some other time, I want to be marked by you." She grins and kisses me. The taste of blood feels weird in my mouth and she pulls away.

"Sorry." We both smile. I reach for her pants and unbotton them. As she removes them, my eyes widen.

"Is that okay with you?" She asks, concerned. I lick my lips and nod, stroking the fake cock attached to the straps. I guide it to my swollen opening. Teasing me, Sara rubs it up and down my slit, getting it wet.

"Sara, please…" I beg for a release and gasp when she finally pushes into me, filling me up completely. I wrap my legs around her hips, pulling her into me. Our arms are entangled, lips moving together and I've never felt more connected to her than now. She hits a good spot and I pull away to breathe and moan. "I love you, Sara…" I say for the first time in my life as I look her right in the eyes. Her thrusting slows down and she smiles, her eyes dampening.

"I love you, too, Tegan." I can't help but let a tear fall, too as she kisses me sweetly.

"Even after all I've done to you, you still love me?" She asks. I smile at her, full of hope and excitement for our future together.

"Of course. You cut me open and I keep bleeding love." She sighs and hides her face between my shoulder and neck, breathing in my scent. I kiss her jaw and smile widely.

Looks like I got my wish afterall.


	12. Chapter 12

Tegan's P.O.V.

Her brown hair is in front of her eyes, probably tickling her cute button nose.

The thought makes me giggle and I sit up, the sheet falling from my chest, exposing her gorgeous pale back. I've never seen Sara sleep before and I'm glad she finally gave in and decided to spend more than just a few hours of the night with me. She said she was going to spend the rest of the night watching me sleep or reading so I could finally wake up next to her, in her arms.

It's 11 am and she probably just fell asleep, her book is still open next to the pillow.

I place a light kiss on her back and get up to use the bathroom. I wash my hands and open the door, cold hitting my naked body. I shiver and run quickly back to the bed and get under the covers. Since I'm still quite tired I snuggle closer to Sara and put my left arm over her hip, our smooth legs intertwining and my head on her chest. I smile as I hear her heart beating. It's still beating after all that has happened to her. She's alive. Different, but alive.

I think back to the new years eve we spent together at her place and smile even wider, my lips curling against her skin.

* * *

31.12.2012.

"That's so confusing!" I say and laugh.

She wraps her arms around me tighter as we're curled up on the loveseat in front of the big, curtainless window.

"Tell me about it…I had no one to explain this to me, I had to find out everything alone over time," Sara laughs.

"What else are you curious about?" I play with the collar of her shirt and run my hand down her chest.

"Your heart is beating…so you're alive. But you don't have to do what alive people do. Like eat and get a period…You lucky bastard. How is that even possible?" She grins and thinks for a second.

"Well, I ran out of eggs a long time ago. No, but seriously, I'm not sure how but my body feeds off blood, that's the only fuel I need. I mean, I can eat and everything but it's so annoying to use the bathroom and I don't really need to eat or drink anything else. Hmm…What else? I don't sweat but I can cry. I heal really fast so I can't die by getting stabbed or shot."

I place kisses on her neck. "How about hanging?" She shakes her head.

"The bones are too strong to break and I can go without oxygen for a few hours." Almost all of my questions are answered but I'm still amazed.

"How about your birthday, you said you couldn't remember it. Can you at least recall a month?" She turns her head to the side, thinking.

"I think it was during autumn. September, maybe. Don't believe the date you see on my ID, the whole thing is faker than some of your coworkers' breasts." I chuckle.

"But…Sar?" She hums and gently plays with my hair. "Why do you go out only during the nighttime? Do you sparkle in the sunlight or something?" She laughs louder than ever before.

"No. I just prefer nighttime because it's magical, you know. All the lights and less people. Since I'm a higher-up now, I do my work whenever so that's not a problem. Anyway, you have seen me during daytime. A day after we first had sex, you woke up during the day and I was there, remember?" Of course I remember.

"Yeah, the day after you first attacked me and lied about it." I punch her lightly to her biceps.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. I shouldn't have done that." Sara kisses my lips sweetly and I suddenly get an idea. I pull away from the deepened kiss when I feel her slightly sharper teeth.

"Umm…Can I be honest with you?" She nods. "I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I can't imagine life without you. And I was just thinking that…Maybe someday, you could, well, turn me into what you are so I could spend time with you as much as possible." She looks me right in the eyes.

"Tee…" She whispers. "Are you sure?" I nod.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me for such a long time, but-" I'm cut off by a kiss. I accept the softness and lock my hands together behind her neck. She hugs me tight and brings her lips to me ear.

"I want to spend every day with you, for the rest of my life. No matter how long it's going to be." The clock strikes 12 and we turn to the window to see fireworks.

* * *

That night she made the most incredible love to me, filling every hole, kissing every inch. She took my breath away by pressing our dripping wet, smooth cunts together. Our bodies rocked in the moonlight coming through the window. My blood ran from the two small wounds on my neck down my chest and stomach. She guided me on my back and pulled on a toy we last used on Christmas. Sara spread my legs as wide as they could go and gently slid the shaft inside of my tight walls. I wished she could really feel the warmth and wetness wrapped around her as she pounded into me, her hands gripping my hips. She bent down to lick the trail of blood from my chest. My hands held onto the edge of the couch and I knew there was nothing else I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

When I wake up again, it's around 6 pm.

For the first time in my life I can wake her up. See her eyes coming to life, her body start moving.

I keep my body connected to hers and start placing tender kisses all over her face; her small nose, her cold cheeks, her jawline and forehead and lastly, her lips.

"Sasa, wake up." I whisper and roll our bodies, pushing her on her back. Our breasts are pushed together and my nipples harden againts her cold skin. She starts to stir and her eyes open slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

Sara's P.O.V.

She cools her bedwarm hands down on the broken radiator. When she lays them freezing on me, I mumble: "Can you wake me later?" But I don't really want her to stop. And she knows it, so it doesn't stop her.

"Sasa, wake up." She runs her hands from my neck to my chest. She is placing light kisses all over my face. I open my eyes slowly. After they have adjusted to the sunset coming through the bedroom window, I see a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring into mine.

"Tee," I whisper, raising my hand to her cheek.

"Hey." She smiles and leans in to kiss me. I can feel her labret piercing under my lower lip and it sends shocks of pleasure to my core. When she pulls away to breathe I take a good look at her in the sunlight. Her hair is damp, she probably just took a shower. She's straddling my hips, her hands placed on the bed on either side of my head. I'm pretty sure she's wearing my black cotton boxers and my white wifebeater. My hands stroke her soft thighs, moving up, under the shirt. She lets out a sensual moan and I flip her over onto her back.

„Sar, no…" She says as I pin her down to the bed and kiss her neck. „Let me do this."

I raise my head and look at her.

„Do what, babe?" I ask and run my index finger over her nose. She giggles at this.

„Take control," She sits up and places her hands on my hips. „Let me make love to you like you always do to me."

My eyes go wide and the idea turns me on. As much as I love being dominating, it would be interesting to switch roles. I nod slowly and lie down on my back, pulling her to straddle me again.

Tegan kisses me passionately while running her hands over my already naked curves. She presses her nails into my skin and drags them from my ribs to my hipbones. The slightly rough sensation causes me to arch my back, she should do this more often.

She starts kissing from my chest to my smooth mound, stopping just above my clit. I buck my hips to feel her mouth but she refuses to touch me, only breathing in my scent deeply.

„Tegan, please…" I beg her to continue but she raises to her knees and looks at me.

„I have an idea." She says and smirks. Whatever she has in mind, I need now. „Have you ever used…things like that on yourself?" She asks and pulls open the first drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. I strain my neck to see what's in it. Well, it's a strap on. But not the one I've fucked Tegan with. It's brand new.

„Um…No." I say. I've never given it much thought. I hadn't had sex ever since Viktoriya and then I met Tegan. Even I'm surprised. But I guess I had more important things to do than have sex with strangers.

„Do you want to try?" Tegan asks and takes it into her hands.

I look at the toy and feel weird. Back in my day, we didn't have devices like this. But I guess there's a first time to everything.

„Yeah," I lick my lips and nod. „I do."

She smiles and gets up from the bed to take off her, well, my clothes and pull the toy on. When it's tightly strapped to her hips, she hovers her body over mine and kisses me gently. I feel one of her hands slide between my legs and rub my wet clit.

„I love you." She whispers in my ear and enters me with just one finger. She keeps gently pushing into me and adding fingers until she's stretching me with three digits. I grip her lower back, digging my nails into her soft skin.

„Are you ready for my cock, baby?" She asks me, her voice dripping with lust. I moan and nod.

Tegan spreads my legs farther apart after removing her fingers and gets between the two, the toy hovering over my core. She rubs the dick over my slit, getting it wet. I beg her to just push into me, but she keeps rubbing my clit with the head of the cock.

„Tegan, please, I can't take it!" I almost scream and she plunges into me without a warning.

The feeling is amazing, I feel the fake veins give me extra pleasure as she pounds into me slowly, but deeply.

„You're so tight, Sara." She moans and takes a hold of my legs, pulling my shins to rest on her shoulders. I grip the frame of her bed and moan her name loudly. This girl can work a dick.

„Uhhh…Tegan…" I can't control my moans and screams and she only makes me raise my volume when she starts rubbing my clit fast in circles. „Ahh! Don't stop, Tee!"

„Cum for me, Sara." She commands and starts literally ramming into me. It almost hurts, but the pleasure makes me forget all about it.

My back arches off the bed and I come harder than ever before. My legs fall wide apart to the bed and Tegan keeps pumping into me. I can hear the slick sound of my cum moving around the thick shaft. Suddenly I get an idea.

„Wait, wait," I say and put my hand on the fake cock to stop her from entering me again. „Stop. I want to try something."

She looks at me weirdly, obviously wanting to orgasm, too.

„Yeah?" She pulls the toy back from between my legs. „What?"

I sit up, feeling empty and sore. „Take it off." I point to the toy and she does so.

I guide her to lie on her side and get behind her. To prepare her for what I'm about to say, I kiss her back so she would be relaxed.

„Remember, after the New Years Eve, you said it felt like I had filled every hole in your body and soul?"

She nods and I run my hand over her breast and hip.

„Well," I kiss the back of her neck softly and move my hand to rest on her hip. „What if I could…fill every hole?" My hand slides to her bum and I hold it against her right cheek.

„Oh my God, Sara!" She gasps and I smirk.

„What, too far?" I ask and squeeze the cheek.

She slides her right leg above the other one so it's slightly bent and looks like her legs are making the number 4 in mirror image. I can see her pink shaved pussy and it makes my mouth water. „Are you being serious?" She asks and I slide my hand back over her hip, to her mound and play with her clit with the tips of my fingers.

„Yes, dear." I say and she places her hand over mine.

„Okay," She whispers. „Give me a kiss."

I smile and rise to kiss her lovingly before we're about to do something so intimate. I break the kiss to let her breathe and slide my body against her back. I slide my left hand under her waist to massage her breasts and hold her body pressed to mine. The other one collects all of her juices from her damp slit.

Tegan starts to moan and pushes her ass up more. I pull my fingers away when they're wet enough and hover them over her bum.

I place a kiss on her back at the same time I start to circle her other entrance with two wet fingers. She gasps and her bum bucks up. I start to push the tip of my middle finger into her and she turns her face to the pillow, moaning and cursing into it. I slowly manage to get the whole finger in and revel in her tightness. I pump it in and out and soon Tegan starts begging for more.

„Hand me the lube, sweety." I tell her, glad that she likes what I'm doing.

She takes the lube from the drawer and I pour a fair amount over my finger still deep inside of her. I place the bottle of lube on the bed behind me and pull my finger out. Tegan's cry of loss turns into a loud moan when I rub both of my fingers over the area again.

„Rub your clit." I tell her and push the middle finger back in. Getting the other digit in is difficult and painful to her, but with some time and even more lube, I'm two digits deep in her bum.

While she's rubbing her clit, I pull her closer to my front and slide the two fingers in and out rapidly.

„Mmmm….Sara…I'm going to cum," She announces and squirms in my hold. I turn my hand so I can push my thumb into her dripping wet cunt. „Ahhh, Sara!" She comes with a loud scream, her walls pulsing around my fingers.

She drops her hand to the bed and grips the sheet, panting heavily.

„I….I need a minute." She whispers.

I caress her back with my lips, keeping my fingers in to feel her intense clenching. After a few minutes she can function again and I stoke her soft stomach with my left hand.

„I love you." I whisper in her ear. She raises her hand to the back of my neck and moves her head enough so she can press her lips to mine hungrily.


	14. Chapter 14 (Part 1)

Hi everyone! This is just a short update so you know what's going on but I'll have you know I plan to take this story very far. I'd call this chapter rather a „Feelings Report". Please check out the poem the amazing **EraBlaise** wrote: s/9036995/1/Enjoy-the-Show , it was inspired by this story.

* * *

2 months later

Tegan's P.O.V.

„Where would you like to have your pole?" Sara asks while carrying the long object into her mansion. I close the doors behind us and take my bags from the floor.

„You decide, it's your house." I say and follow her upstairs. She rests the pole againts the wall and turns around. She takes my face in her hands and looks into my eyes. I drop my bags to the floor and place my hands on her hips.

„It's _our_ house now, love." She says and places her lips on mine. I gladly accept them and stroke her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. Before I can make my way inside her mouth, she pulls away and laughs.

„Let's not get distracted, we must get you settled in before you have to go to work." I pout at her words and take my bags from the floor. She opens the door next to the bedroom and lets me in first. I smile at the roomy, renovated warderobe. Finally we went furniture shopping and had some proper lights installed all over the house. Also I brought my TV along and now it looks weird in her vintage living room.

„I'll go put your books on the shelves downstairs." She says and kisses my temple. I nod and start putting my clothes to racks and drawers. When Sara asked me to move in with her two months ago, I was surprised. We hadn't been dating for long enough and it was right after the day we tried something new that was literally a pain in the ass. But the way she did it was so romantic; she held me gently in her embrace from behind on my balcony as we were watching the Sun set. She kissed my neck and the fading bite marks on my shoulders . I hooked our fingers together on my stomach and told her I loved her. She said the same and asked me if I'd like to start living with her. The thought scared me at first, we were moving so fast. But knowing that there's nothing else I'd like more, I said yes. She took me in her hands and carried me to bed where she kissed every inch of my skin and made love to me. It wasn't the usual sex with ten minutes, sticky fingers and then falling asleep. She made sure I was comfortable and happy. She showed me respect and tenderness. She made me feel connected with her as she basically drank the cum that flowed out of me. I knew that I was inside of her; my fluids were mixing with hers in her body, my blood giving her power to live and my cum being the only type of dinner she preferred. It was the moment I realized; I'm keeping her alive by feeding her with my own body and she's keeping me alive by protecting me with her strength.

I finish putting my things away, walk to our bedroom and turn on the fairy lights I bought because of Sara's light sensitivity and dislike towards usual lamps. I get everything ready for going to work and step in the shower. Almost waiting for Sara to join me, I let the water run down my body. I don't know if it's because of „the honeymoon phase" but I feel the need to be with her all the time. I need her there when I shower, I need to eat while sitting on her lap, I need to see her when I dance, I just need her. But she probably understands that the spark will fade if she keeps always giving me what I want. So she started to put distance between us, dividing chores and getting her work done during the day. The plan's working because it still feels magical every time I get to kiss her again. What we have feels magical and too good to be true.


End file.
